They Forbid It
by Little Miss Stratus
Summary: They treasure each other more than anything else, but with their master's in mutual hate they can never be with each other in the way they want. GaMr. requested by Signora Vendetta.


_I present…. A GaMr story requested by Signora Vendetta! I have a small story line for this but will be leaving it as a one-shot unless repetitively asked otherwise. Please don't be shy; review (anonymous reviews open for those who don't have accounts or don't want to log in) _

_Characters belong to respected owners  
>Please enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>They Forbid It<strong>

His master was wrong about so many things, most he would sooner or later discover, but the things yet to make themselves clear to the poorly disguised, adolescent Irken, just happened to be the most important aspects of my life.

He thought she was dead; she was very much alive and hiding not even one town away from him.  
>He thought I was destroyed, left in pieces from our last encounter; my Mistress had put me back together and I was, yet again, fully functional.<br>He thought love was disgusting; it was a beautiful emotion to feel and I treasured it more than anything in my artificial life.  
>He thought his minion went to a rave every other night; he was really coming to see me.<p>

I was properly disguised; my cat appearance presented a shiny indigo coat, with grey ears. Red eye stared ahead. Holographic whiskers bounced with my anticipation. I sat on a picket fence in a farmyard my Mistress would never think to look for me. I would slip back in before she missed me and would have to go looking, though the extra security of knowing she wouldn't find me if for some strange reason she decided to come looking was calming and reassuring.

In the distance I could see dirt, grass, wind, and other materials flying in a multitude of directions. He was here. I sat up straighter, in my crouched-sitting pose. When he finally stopped at the bottom of the fence before me he was wearing his neon green, dog suit. He dropped his hood, revealing his metal head, the one with irresistible, cyan eyes.

"HI MONKEY!" he screeched.

My small frame racked with laughter, though I didn't make a sound.

He opened his head and pulled out a cupcake, placing it on the ground in front of him before sitting down. I jumped from my place on the fence and circled him like a predator. Before settling behind him, my small body wrapped around him, my fake tail whisked and rubbed at him in a flirty manner. He giggled joyously before pushing the cupcake ever-closer to me. I flicked out my pink, cat-like tongue to get a taste and playfully attempt to capture his attention. I heard the fizz of circuits, if we were human or even Irken he would be hiding red or greenish-blue blush, perhaps even adjusting his legs to avoid embarrassment.

"I wuv you, monkey…" I stopped everything at his words, my entire metal body freezing immediately.

"I love you, too, Gir…" it was rare that I spoke, but his words deserved an answer on my part.

Gir squealed and stood, picking me up with him and pulling me into his arms, to embrace me. My own circuits fizzed and I turned my hologram off. My robot form was revealed, and Gir was more than happy to adore it.

"MIMI!" He only called me by my true name in my true form; some would find it annoying or pointless, I, on the other hand, found it romantic. When Gir stopped spinning me I leaned my metallic head towards his and sent a spark of my own electricity out through the crest on my head and straight to him, giving him a pleasant jolt, he happily returned.

Before I could predict a thing, which I often could not with him, we were rolling in the pasture without a care, giggling in our mechanical voices. What I wouldn't give to be real, to be able to feel his touch without minor electrocutions, or to make myself his and he mine through an intimate act.

But we couldn't.

We weren't even supposed to have _this_. Perhaps we wouldn't have to hide our affections had my Mistress, Tak, and his Master, Zim, not loathed each other entirely. This was not allowed.

They Forbid it.

Forbid our interactions, forbid our seeing each other, and forbid our happiness…

Forbid our _**love**_.

It would kill me to return to these thoughts once our time was over and I returned to my Mistress' base and he to his Master's. But for now, in his presence I would be as happy and carless, as imaginarily free as he felt. We would be one through our artificially and accidentally developed emotions.

And we would not speak a word of this to our superiors.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this fun little story.<em>

_Also! The next chapter of The Asylum is for the Sane should be up by tomorrow evening if everything goes as I hope and nothing pops up, if it's not up tomorrow it should be up the day after._


End file.
